This proposal is to renovate and expand the laboratory animal care facility on the lower level of the McKinly Laboratory at the University of Delaware (UD), including upgrades in sanitation, air handling and support facilities. The long term objectives are to expand UD's capacity for development and utilization of transgenic mouse models of human disease in national priority areas and support the growth of cancer, cardiovascular, and neuroscience research programs. Specific aims are to (1) provide a state of the art mouse barrier unit to support the development and use of transgenic and immunocompromised animal models;(2) provide additional animal holding capacity for genetically modified rodents;(3) replace the existing 30 year old air handling system;(4) expand the sanitation area and introduce a tunnel washer to support animal facility functions;and (5) meet or exceed the facility standards for AAALAC International accreditation. The beneficiaries are UD faculty members in seven different basic science departments which are conducting cutting edge research funded by NIH institutes. The grant will make it possible to facilitate recruitment of additional NIH-funded investigators who rely on animal models;remove constraints from present NIH-funded investigators who currently must design their experiments and methodology around limited animal facilities;accelerate the career development of junior investigators;and improve research training opportunities for undergraduates, graduate students, and postdoctoral fellows.